Sí, amo
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: TH UA. Maka pierde una apuesta contra Soul. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que el diga. Pero, ¿a que se referira con "todo"? SoulxMaka OOC Adaptacion de Janelle Mindfreack HIATUS
1. Inicios de una esclava

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a Atsushi Okubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pertenece a Janelle Mindfreak, quien me ah dado permiso para adaptar su historia, ¡muchísimas gracias! :D

_Si, ya se lo que me dirán, ¡¿otra historia cuando ni siquiera has terminado las otras que tienes?! ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Esto lo tenia en mi cabeza hace semanas (meses, quizá) y apenas acabo de conseguir el permiso de la autora (la cual le agradezco con todo mi corazón, ¡gracias Janelle!) para adaptar su fic a los personajes de Soul Eater (para los que tengan dudas, el fic original es de Crepúsculo), en fin, sin mas que decir, ¡aquí les dejo el primer capitulo! ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Uno:**

_Inicios de una esclava._

_Vale, saca los grilletes… ¡soy tu prisionera!_

Finales de agosto, 2007. Death City

**&.**

Presentía que iba a ser un día _de esos._

El despertador no había sonado y muy tarde me di cuenta que ya había pasado mi hora de levantarme, a pesar de que aquella noche no pude dormir del todo bien. Las cobijas de mi cama no me abrigaron del frío extraño de la recién llegada primavera, y el viento provoco que las maderas de la casa rechinaran estrepitosamente – otro factor que interrumpió en mis sueños, aparte de los estruendosos ronquidos de Spirit –; pero, el más importante de todos era que hoy seria el "gran día", como lo había llamado mi compañera de clase, Kim Diehl, y los nervios me comían por dentro. No sé qué le veía ella a lo que se había planeado ayer, y tampoco comprendía su optimismo. Ojala y se me pegara un poco de eso.

Una parte de mí de arrepentía de haber cerrado el trato. La otra se regocijaba en la opción de salir victoriosa.

Intenté borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente y me levanté rápidamente, un poco desorientada y con el sueño impregnado en mis parpados, que gritaban por cerrarse, algo me decía que la noche en vela me cobraría facturas demasiado caras. Logré no golpearme con la puerta entreabierta del baño, y meterme a la ducha sin resbalarme con el agua caliente.

En cuanto terminé me dirigí a mi habitación a vestirme con lo primero que encontrara. Unos jeans y una camisa de mangas cortas verde pistacho, suficiente. Tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a desayunar con rapidez una comida carente de alimentos – un pedazo de pan y medio vaso de leche –.

Salí casi a la carrera cuando Spirit me grito que me solo me quedaban diez minutos para llegar a la Academia. Fue uno de aquellos momentos en los que deseé tener un coche mejor que mi pobre Chevy – un regalo de mi padre cuando me hube mudado a Death City, abandonando mi querido Japón –. Suspiré cuando entré en al cabina y encendí el motor. Rugió desafinadamente y cerré un ojo con fuerza, como si doliera cualquier parte del cuerpo. Pisé el acelerador casi a fondo y, de algún modo, supe que Spirit me mandaría una reprimenda cuando regresara a casa, el arranque del motor sonó a los 100 km/hrs. Exactos. Creo que escuché al jefe de policía Albarn gritar mi nombre, intenté ignorarlo y echarle la culpa a la imaginación.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento aun quedaban dos minutos para que tocaran la entrada a clases. Cerré los ojos y agradecí a Kami-sama cuando me estacione en un lugar un poco apartado del resto, consecuencia de mi retraso. Tomé mis cosas y salí a la carrera para la entrada. Pude divisar a la distancia la silueta de mi mejor amiga, Chrona Makenshi, saludándome entre saltitos. Cuando llegué a su lado, hablo:

- ¿Preparada? – pregunto. No tuvo que decirme a qué se refería, era tan claro como el cristal.

- ¿La verdad? No – suspiré, pero la oportunidad no dejada de lucirme delante –. Pero confío en ustedes.

Ella rió cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra primera clase. Fue cuando dimos el segundo paso que la campana sonó dándonos a saber que el suplicio del Instituto había comenzado. Deseé que Chrona dejara el tema a un lado por unos momentos, y concentrarme mentalmente en los problemas que habríamos de resolver en matemáticas.

Pero, como supuse, seria un día _de esos._

- Se han preparado bastante, ya sabes, vivo con dos de ellos – musito. También entendí a qué y a quiénes se refería ella.

- Solo espero ganar – susurré más para mí que para ella. Chrona me miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos azul opaco –. Y si perdemos, recuérdame golpear a Kim por obligarme a cerrar el trato.

Ella asintió, divertida.

Habíamos cruzado ya el umbral de la puerta del aula cuando seguíamos hablando. El salón estaba casi lleno y algunos ojos nos miraban con curiosidad. Percibí un guiño por parte de Hero, cuando pasé por su lado, sabia que era por simple sorna. Todo el equipo se veía infiltrado en el tema del reto de la tarde conocía las consecuencias del perdedor – yo o… él –.

Me senté con Chrona en nuestros respectivos lugares, dos mesas atrás de la de Hero y Kilik, su compañero de banco. Hero le susurro algo al otro chico, y ambos se rieron para luego mirarnos a mí y a mi amiga. Les fulminamos con la mirada. No seriamos signos de risas, no ésta tarde, nunca.

- Les ganaremos – dijo Chrona.

El profesor entro justo para interrumpirme cuando iba a gritarle algunos impropios a Hero por sus señales de muerte – el típico dedo índice por el cuello –; tuve que contenerme y contestarle en susurros a Chrona.

- Evans es hombre muerto.

Ella asintió y después suspiro, algo me dijo que tendría algunas cosas planeadas para cuando llegara a casa con sus hermanos, sobre todo uno de ellos.

La clase comenzó sin más bromas de Hero, y yo, mentalmente, me recordé de darle unos buenos Maka-chop en la cabeza antes de que comenzara el estupido partido que habíamos arreglado.

* * *

- ¡Kim, no ocuparé este uniforme!

Mi grito se escucho por todo el vestuario femenino, y más de un par de ojos se volteo a mirarme y a corroborar lo que había exclamado. Otras chicas asintieron en mi defensa, el resto se dedico a vestirse entre aquellas prendas tan _ajustadas._ Era una estupidez arreglarse tanto para la clase de gimnasia, más cuando ya era casi la hora de enfrentarnos a los chicos. Kim, a mi lado, puso sus manos, por detrás de mí, y suspiro pesadamente.

- Maka, te ves bien – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Mi instinto me dijo que no lo decía en serio. Refunfuñé cuando Chrona también se acerco, dispuesta a apoyar a Kim.

- Es verdad, Maka, te queda muy bien – musito con una voz musical de soprano.

Me miré una vez más al espejo. Aquella camiseta blanca, algo transparente y demasiada ajustada a mi cuerpo, no dejaba espacio para la imaginación de mi ropa interior; incluso podría jurar que se traslucía la flor azulada de mi sostén, en mi pecho izquierdo. También el short negro. Era demasiado… corto. La verdad es que nunca me preocupé por mis piernas y demás partes de mi cuerpo, y ahora me arrepentía. ¿Por qué no podía tener piernas tan bonitas como las de Chrona, o Kim, o incluso Patty?

Y hablando de Patty…

- Kim, Maka tiene razón, te has excedido con esto - ¡Gracias a Kami-sama alguien con cordura!

- Por mi esta bien – dijo Chrona, con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero claro, a ella se le veía bien con su normal y bello cuerpo.

Me frustro un poco el hecho de que le haya dejado la responsabilidad de los uniformes a Kim. Por alguna razón que desconozco, fui seleccionada por las chicas para dirigir el equipo femenino deportivo de tercer grado. Nuca supe qué insecto las había picado o qué se traían entre manos; nunca fui muy dotada en el área deportiva, y eso me hizo perder algo de dinero y dignidad en algunas apuestas anteriores, pero… ¿capitana? No, no.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. ¡Y me arrepentía de que estuviera hecho! Iba a matar a Kim Diehl por segunda vez.

Chrona me descubrió mirándome al espejo, y se acerco a pasitos callados mientras Patty hablaba con Kim. Se apoyo en mi hombro y miro conmigo al espejo.

- Te ves bien, Maka, tú eres muy bonita.

- Claro – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, no es que mi autoestima fuera demasiado alto…

- Y tampoco te preocupes por el partido, ganaremos. Tenemos a Liz y a Jacqueline de nuestro lado, y ya sabes que ellas juegan muy bien – me alentó mientras se ponía a hacerme un peinado.

Como si la hubieran invocado, la mayor de los hermanos Thompson apareció tras el pasillo de los casilleros. A diferencia de mi, el uniforme se le veía tan bien que me comió la envidia cochina, su esbelto cuerpo se lucia con la maravilla de la camisa y short ajustados. Su cabello rubio ceniza lo había amarrado con dos coletas bajas, una a cada lado de su cabello y perfecto rostro, dándole un toque dulce a su figura felina.

Supuse que el autoestima de las chicas, en general, había bajado a cero. Y yo no era la excepción.

- ¿Ya estamos listas? – pregunto con su bella voz.

- Si – respondió Jacqueline, recién llegada. El uniforme también lucia bien en ella, pero no tanto como en Liz.

- ¡Vamos! – animo Chrona cuando escucho el pitido del maestro, llamándonos a los dos equipos.

Por un minuto, solo un minuto, se me pego el optimismo de las chicas. Lastima que no duro demasiado. Apenas las puertas del vestidor se abrieron, me tope con un par de ojos rojos que, al principio, me miraron con burla, después… con algo de curiosidad, pero la sonrisa de los labios del dueño de aquel par de rubíes no desapareció en ningún momento, y solo se veía una emoción: confianza.

Él no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Y yo a él… tampoco.

Yo, obvio, jugaba a ganar.

* * *

Principios de Septiembre, 2007. Death City.

**&.**

Todos cuantos me conocen bien saben que tengo una característica que es muy impropia de una chica como yo: una supuesta estudiante normal, patosa y con excelentes calificaciones; detrás de esa mascara brilla un autentico espíritu competitivo, aunque lo guardo muy bien. Siempre me ah gustado apostar en cualquier ocasión que se me ha presentado la oportunidad, en secreto normalmente; aprovecho de ganar un poco de dinero, otro poquito de orgullo y el derecho de darle una patada en el trasero al perdedor. Pero, de todas maneras, es mejor guardar las apariencias y seguir aparentando que no me intereso en nada más que mis amigos y mis estudios…

… aunque a veces es divertido recibir dinero de Spirit, cuando ganan los _Yankees._

Lastima que todo tiene un lado negativo, y a mi me ha tocado el peor de todos, al menos yo lo veía de ese modo. No había nada peor que…

- Maka, ¿aun no terminas con _mi _tarea de Biología? – pregunto una voz a la cual mandaría a freír monos al África.

Refunfuñé, y el lápiz entre mis manos se doblo levemente. Deseé tirar el libro por la ventana.

Si, no había nada peor que perder una apuesta con un premio tan grande. Y ahora me encontraba en la casa del doctor Makenshi, haciéndole la tarea al retoño menor, Soul Eater Evans, el ganador de la apuesta. ¿Adivinan quien fue la que perdió? La pregunta era tan obvia como el ganador es un patan.

Escuché su estupida y melodiosa risa proveniente desde la sala de estar, también la voz de Death the Kid Thompson, su mejor amigo, intentando decir algo sin reírse, y Ragnarok Makenshi, el hermanastro de Soul, riendo como si fuera un chiste buenísimo. Los tres veían un estupido partido de soccer por cable satelital que el sueldo de _sheriff _de mi padre jamás podría pagar. Chrona estaba a un lado mío haciendo sus deberes de lengua; me corroían las ganas de ir a ayudarla con mi materia favorita, pero el estupido trato no me permitía moverme hasta que terminara lo que Soul me ordeno. Maldije a Evans unas cuantas veces más en voz baja.

Chrona rió por lo bajito.

- Pudo ser peor – susurro mientras respondía una pregunta en su cuaderno.

- Lo se – le dije con una media sonrisa. Supuse que Chrona era lo poco que me quedaba de apoyo después de convertirme en la esclava personal de su hermanastro mayor. Al recordarlo una vez más, lo maldije.

Volví a mi maldita obligación mientras cargaba el lápiz lo más que me era posible. Después Soul tendría que traspasar todo con su "elegante y perfecta caligrafía" y su goma de borrar no le serviría mucho con los fuertes y oscuros trazados de mi lápiz. Quise reírme un poco al imaginar su libro lleno de garabatos y borrones mal hechos.

Mientras contestaba otra estupida pregunta de la tarea que el maestro nos había encargado, me reprochaba a mi misma por haber aceptado aquel reto, apuesta, como quieran llamarlo. Y también odié haber perdido.

Entre muchas cosas que no se me dan, los deportes es la peor. ¡Por culpa de Evans! Las pocas veces que perdí una apuesta fue por culpa de los deportes y mi pésimo estado físico, me ponía irritante y me fastidiaba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían como lo había planeado, o cuando perdía mi mesada por un trato. Intentaba otra locura de apuesta para subirme un poco los ánimos y poner algo de presupuesto en mi bolsillo.

Pero, como dije, los deportes no son mi fuerte; y aun me pregunto por que aquella tarde acepte la propuesta de Evans de aquel pequeño partido de basket.

- _Vamos, Albarn_ – me incito, y yo no pensaba aceptar hasta que el agrego –: _¿O es que tienes miedo de perder contra mi equipo?_ – aquello termino por hervirme el orgullo, Kim, a mi lado, me susurro palabras alentadoras y uno que otro insulto para el capitán del equipo contrario.

Mi pobre grupo femenino de basket, entre las cuales estaban Chrona y Liz, fue aplastado por el inmaduro equipo masculino. ¿Debo agregar que el estupido entrenador se puso del lado de aquellos portadores del cromosoma Y, por mucho que Liz le presumió lo mucho que se le apegaba su uniforme a su cuerpo? Lo peor fue que todos sabían del trato que teníamos Soul y yo…

… y no faltaron las risas diabólicas de los inútiles machos al conocer mi consecuencia. Ragnarok Makenshi se revolvía en el piso como cerdo en el lodo.

- _El perdedor será esclavo del otro por… ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ – había propuesto el.

- _Dos meses_ – agregue rápidamente en ese momento, pensando en lo mucho que me seria de utilidad Soul en mis problemas de trigonometría.

Él rio maliciosamente, para después tender su mano hacia mi. Yo la tome sin miedo. Puedo afirmar que una especie de corriente viajo por mi piel cuando se produjo el tacto. La verdad es que la presencia del misterioso hijo del doctor Makenshi me intimidaba un tanto, por razones que no le he confesado a nadie más que a mi diario. Y era que, ¿a quien no le produciría curiosidad un chico con su personalidad?

- _Espero que no te quemes con tu propio fuego, Albarn_ – musito mientras me miraba a los ojos con aquellos orbes rubíes que brillaban con la excitación de una victoria asegurada, lastima que yo no lo pensaba igual que en aquél entonces.

_-_ _No te preocupes, Evans, hay suficiente calor para ti_ – sonreí de vuelta, apartando la mirada y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Era una rivalidad sana, una apuesta, un pequeño juego nada más.

Estupido Evans que anoto en el último momento, gracias a que la inútil de Kim Diehl estaba _muy _ocupada viendo sus uñas en vez de defender el aro como se lo había ordenado. ¡Argh! Si, me frustro demasiado cuando las cosas no salen como las he planeado.

Y, por supuesto, perder aquella apuesta era, en definitiva, algo que no había planeado.

- Maldición… - mascullé mientras presionaba con más fuerza el lápiz.

- Eres de aquellas a las que no le gusta perder, ¿eh? – pregunto Chrona, mientras tomaba sus cosas, estaba tan metida en mis desagradables recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya había acabado.

- Dudo que haya alguien a que le guste perder – susurré, con el ceño fruncido.

Pude escuchar su risita de soprano al pasar detrás de mí.

- Se puede decir que tu y mi hermano son iguales en eso.

Intente desviar lo que me dijo, odiaba que me compararan con Soul.

- ¿A Ragnarok no le gusta perder? – pregunté con la voz mas inocente que pude, pero Chrona no era una tarada como Diehl.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro con pesadez. Acto seguido se recostó sobre el marco de la salida de la cocina, observándome, luego al libro, luego al lápiz, entre mis manos, y mi rostro una vez más. Negó lentamente mientras soltaba una carcajada seca.

- Volveré a ayudarte con eso – creo que mis ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo aquello, así terminaría más rápido y podría irme a casa a hacer _mí_ propia tarea –; dejare esto y vuelvo.

- Chrona, eres la mejor – le dije antes de que se fuera, con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

La verdad, era muchísimo más rápido cuando alguien más te ayudaba. Terminé la tarea de Soul unos diez minutos después de que Chrona bajara a ayudarme, silenciosamente. Supuestamente debía de hacer todo yo sola, pero no soy tarada.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me estiraba en la pequeña silla. Chrona soltó un bostezó por lo bajo. Miré el reloj de la pared de la cocina, recién eran las 6:43 pm. Aun tenía tiempo de llegar a mi casa. Fue cuando me levanté de la silla cuando la madre de los chicos, Medusa, entro por la puerta que daba al patio, con una cesta llena de ropa. Supuse que seria para planchar.

- ¿Otra vez aquí, Maka? – pregunto con una sonrisa, no le desagradaba mi presencia, para nada, pero ya mis visitas se hacían constantes con los caprichos de Evans – que yo debía cumplir –.

- Tenia que hacerle la tarea a Soul – suspiré, ella sabia del trato –, ya sabe.

Negó lentamente, mostrando su desacuerdo.

- Este niño…

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí por la puerta se asoma.

- Medusa, deja eso ahí – hablo con su voz aterciopelada y mirada malévola, me preguntaba yo qué estaba planeando –, Maka se encargara de eso.

Se me cayo la mandíbula de la impresión, ¿Cuánto tiempo quería tenerme aquí este… tipo? Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él se encargo de devolverme una encantadora sonrisa que no me conmovió en lo más mínimo.

- Soul… - le amenazo Medusa.

- Perdón, mama, pero un trato es un trato – dijo con aquella sonrisa angelical, y encogiéndose de hombros –. Al menos mi ropa.

Medusa dejo el canasto en la mesa central de la cocina, puso sus níveas manos en su cadera y miro a Soul con ojos reprobatorios. Por un momento quería que sufriera la reprimenda que su madre le tenía planeada, por otra parte… él estaba en todo su derecho de pedirme cualquier cosa…

… incluso ordenar su ropa. Suspiré, cansada y enojada. _Un trato es un trato_, pensé y fruncí el ceño, _y yo perdí._

- Tranquila, Medusa – le dije suavemente, dejándola con la boca abierta –. Él… tiene razón, un trato es un trato.

Una miradita triunfal se poso en el resplandeciente rostro de Soul Eater Evans cuando dije aquello. Pero ya vería… pronto me las pagaría.

- Bien – musito con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios –. Creo que mi ropa no se ordenara sola, _esclava._

_Estupido Soul, estupida apuesta, estupida ropa…_

Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle algunos improperios. Tuve que acordarme a mi misma que la madre de él estaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, y que miraba con reprobación la actitud de su hijo.

- Sí, _amo_ – el esfuerzo por no distorsionar aquellas palabras fue infinito. No me imaginaba como iba a sobrevivir los siguientes meses.

* * *

_Una vez mas, ¡gracias a Janelle por darme autorización para hacer esto! xD_

_Y bien, ¿les ha gustado el capitulo?, sin duda mi parte favorita fue cuando Maka pierde la apuesta xD, jeje, ¿quieren que la siga? ¡Manden review! Una advertencia, este fic sera muy OoC, ademas habra un cambio en algunas cosas, ejemplo, Liz y Patty no son hermanas pero Kid SI es hermano de Liz ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, si no a Atsushi Okubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pertenece a Janelle Mindfreak, quien me ah dado permiso para adaptar su historia, ¡muchísimas gracias! :D

_¡Millones de gracias por los reviews! Jeje, me dan ánimos para seguir adaptando la historia, recuerden, el fic NO me pertenece (solo la adaptación), ¡aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Dos:**

_El inicio del fin._

_Los cuentos de hadas no engañan: hay sapos que quieren ser príncipes._

_._

_"Noviembre 24, 2006_

_Querido diario:_

_Viernes, si, viernes. Antes me gustaba bastante, el inicio del fin de semana, salir temprano de la escuela para comenzar a disfrutar desde ya, estar más en casa, hacer de las suyas. Pero desde que entre a secundaria los viernes se me hacen insoportables. ¿Es sinónimo de "secundaria" la palabra "insoportable"? Yo creo que si. Los maestros no dejan de mandar tarea, en especial el de biología. Y es por eso, por culpa del maestro, que ahora ando tan enojada. Lo más extraño de todo es que no es por la tarea, si no por lo que paso durante la hacia… Aunque más bien mi problema tiene nombre y apellido._

_Soul Eater Evans Makenshi._

_¡Argh! No conocí tipo más desagradable que el, lo juro. En mi tarea de biología me había tocado compartir proyecto con Chrona Makenshi, una de las tantas chicas con las que yo compartía la clase. Sinceramente, no la conocía, y no fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta de lo simpática que es, creo que nos llevaremos mejor de ahora en adelante, pero… ¿Dónde quedé? Ah, si… Evans. Chrona y yo habíamos quedado de ir a su casa hoy, y cuando llegamos me presento a toda su "familia", y, encantada y maravillada por cada uno, saludé con algo de nerviosismo. ¿He dicho alguna vez que toda la familia Makenshi tiene una belleza devastadora que enciende todos y cada uno de mis puntos de envidia? ¿Y que, contrariamente, apaga toda mi autoestima? Creo que cuando vi al padre de Chrona, el famoso Dr. Franken Stein Makenshi, casi me caigo de la impresión; sinceramente, parece más un actor o modelo que un doctor…_

_Pero, al momento de conocer al misterioso Soul Eater Evans, me congelé solo de verle. Tocaba el piano con majestuosos movimientos, tan callado y concentrado que parecía estar encerrado en su propio mundo. Cuando Chrona le llamo, para presentarme a él también, no se digno ni a voltearse, siguió tocando, y emitió un ronco y frío "Hola"._

_"Un gusto" había dicho yo, con las manos jugando con mi sweater. "Si, como sea" contesto él, y no me miro en ningún momento. ¡Ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos todos a comer en la mesa! Me toco a su lado; no me dirigió la mirada, no me miro, y solo comió en silencio, hablando con su hermano Ragnarok de vez en cuando, el cual, por cierto, esta bastante bueno, lastima que ya es algo mayor. Ragnarok estaba dando un curso de preuniversitario para prepararse al examen de admisión en la Academia del Shibusen de Londres._

_Cuando me fui, Evans me miro salir de la casa, yo intenté ignorarle con todas las ganas, ya había comenzado a hartarme de su comportamiento superficial y frío. Creo que comenzó a caerme mal…_

_Pero, a pesar de todo, al igual que los demás Makenshi, Soul es increíblemente guapo. ¡Ahora esto es un secreto! Adoro como pasa su mano por su cabello blanco, y envidio sus ojos rubí tan profundos, que brillan con la intensidad de una emoción que no sabré, quizá, nunca descifrar. Me molesta que me ignore, porque, en el fondo, me gustaría que me mirara más. ¿A quien no le gustaría tener alguna relación con un chico así? Claro, no soy una excepción… nunca lo soy._

_Pero, claro, obvio es que no significa amor."_

* * *

Septiembre 12, 2007. Death City.

**&.**

Suspiré pesadamente cuando terminé de leer aquella página de mi diario. La primera vez que conocí a Soul Eater Evans. De verdad que me la pasé mal esa noche, no estoy para nada habituada a que me ignoren de esa manera tan fría y devastadora. Me sonrojé bastante cuando releí el fragmento donde mencionaba aquellas manías de Soul de pasarse la mano por su cabello. Y sus ojos… era una facción que aun envidiaba. Él era un chico totalmente fuera de lo normal – tanto física como psicológicamente –. ¿Qué chico deportivo, inteligente, con la mitad de las chicas detrás él… toca el piano? Es otro secreto que no le confesé a mi diario en ese momento: me encanto la melodía que estaba tocando en esos momentos. Creo, si no me equivoco, que era la melodía que salía en la película _Edward Scissorhands_. ¡Vaya! Todavía era capas de recordarlo.

Miré sobre mi hombro, fijando mi vista en el reloj de luces verdes, en mi mesita de noche. Eran las siete treinta y dos. Suspiré, ya casi era la hora…

Tomé mis cosas con lentitud, colgué mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo y escondí mi antiguo diario bajo el colchón de mi cama – definitivamente no quería que nadie lo encontrara –, Spirit jamás buscaría allí, si es que se le pasaba por la cabeza que su hija de dieciséis años tenia diario, aunque aquel manojo de hojas ya era desde hace ya un año.

Había desayunado bastante temprano, y sola, Spirit se había ido mucho antes al trabajo, incluso de que yo decidiera levantarme, porque, sinceramente, me costo demasiado pegar un ojo en la noche. Y, lo peor, es que solo se me venia a la cabeza la maldita sonrisa de suficiencia de Evans.

- _Por favor, dobla bien las camisas_ – decía mientras terminaba de ordenar su maldita ropa.

- _Esto es el mismo infierno… _- susurré. No se como, cuando, pero me escucho como si lo hubiera gritado.

-_ ¿Molesta?_ – me pregunto, en un susurro al oído; me estremecí al sentir su aliento ingresar por mi oreja, me dieron escalofríos. Él rió ante mi acción a consecuencia de la suya.

Me volteé, desafiante. La camisa verdosa que tenía entre las manos corría grandes riesgos de que la hiciera añicos por tanta rabia que tenía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a…?

¿… a colocar un mechón de mi cabello detrás mi oreja? Bien, obviamente, aquello no me lo esperaba ni de lejos, ni por asomo. Extrañamente se me acelero el corazón y pude sentir como mis mejillas tenían esa tonalidad que yo tanto odiaba: rosa sonrojo.

- _Descuida, esclava_ – musito con su aterciopelada voz, repentinamente ronca, e inconscientemente seductora, sus labios se movían con una sensualidad cautivadora. Qué lastima que yo solo podía mirarle con ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido –_._ _Esto se pondrá_ mejor.

No sabia con exactitud cual era su concepto de "mejor"; pero estaba segura de que no quería saberlo. Él rió entre dientes al ver mi expresión, ahora, desconcertada. Aplaudió dos veces frente a mi rostro y yo pestañeé para salir de mi ensoñación de confusión, luego cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome con suficiencia pintada en los ojos.

- _¡Vamos, vamos! Ya sabes, aun te quedan mis pantalones_ – informo, mirando de reojo la ropa tendida en la cama. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

De nuevo me mordí la lengua para no gritarle ciertos improperios y palabras poco relacionadas con una dama o señorita de mi edad. Las ganas de patearle la entrepierna corrieron por mis venas como adrenalina, y mejor aun, dejándole retorciendo de dolor en el suelo de su habitación. La cual, para mi gran sorpresa, era de mi gusto.

_"Un trato es un trato"._ Pensé, enfurruñada de haber cavado mi propia tumba. Seguía repitiéndome que todo era culpa mía, por haber aceptado la apuesta.

- _Sí, amo_ – dije secamente, volviendo a doblar la camisa entre mis manos.

Soul Eater Evans era un maldito aprovechador. Algo me decía que ahora y dentro de dos meses no volvería a ordenar su cuarto, ¡claro!, lo haría _yo._ Y la ira hacía que mis manos temblaran, reacias sobre la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación. Entrecerré los ojos, y me dispuse a ir al baño, a lavarme los dientes por segunda vez, así me distraería un poco.

Recordaba casi con exactitud cada detalle de la habitación de Soul. Estaba pintada de un color celeste, y combinaba perfectamente con su frazada cuadrillé blanca y azul, para su cama de dos plazas. Tenía una mesita de noche, al estilo moderno, blanca, al igual que su repisa llena de discos, junto a un reproductor demasiado caro, negro. Todo parecía una armoniosa combinación del negro, el blanco y el azul. En cuanto entré a su cuarto, lo primero que hice fue ver su colección de discos. ¡Que grande fue el disgusto al ver que teníamos favoritos musicales bastante parecidos! Al ver su colección de obras de Debussy fui tentada a meterlas dentro de mi bolso y salir huyendo.

También tenía un escritorio, blanco por supuesto, donde había papeles regados y uno que otro libro. Distinguí uno que otro papel, eran partituras. _Para piano,_ pensé inmediatamente en aquel momento. Me habría quedado admirando su cuarto un rato más, pero mi _amo_ – nótese el aborrecimiento de la palabra – me mando a trabajar casi enseguida.

Poco más y me sentiría como Jenny, de _Mi bella genio_. ¿Tendría que cruzar los brazos y asentir con la cabeza cada vez que el idiota de Evans me ordenara algo? Esperaba que no.

Una bocina de automóvil sonó, aunque no la escuche del todo bien, el agua que corría de la llave del baño me impidió hacerlo. Dejé mi cepillo de dientes en su lugar, después de mi segunda lavada. Saqué un perfume del botiquín del baño y rocié dos veces mi cuello, entonces salí disparada hacia la puerta para juntarme con Chrona, quien recientemente estaba llevándome a la escuela en su Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo – regalo de sus dulces dieciséis –. Aun recuerdo su escandaloso grito de júbilo cuando Stein saco el telón sobre el auto. Vaya…

Bajé las escaleras a trompicones y con algo de velocidad excesiva y cuando abrí la puerta… deseé no haber salido. No había peor visión que aquel flamante Volvo plateado estacionado frente a mi viejo Chevy, acabando con todo el autoestima que mi pedazo viejo de metal podía ofrecerme. Y, pos supuesto, él me esperaba dentro, en el asiento del conductor, sin mirarme y golpeando rítmicamente el manubrio del auto, seguramente estaría escuchando una canción de uno de sus tantos CD's.

Sobra decir que me quedé helada en mi puerta, quieta como estatua; no quería llegar a la Academia en el Volvo de Soul Eater Evans, ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas cuando salía del Porsche de Chrona, contando que ella es una _chica. Pero_… ¿llegar en un deslumbrante Volvo conducido por un _chico_, quien, además, es uno de la familia Makenshi, y, por consecuencia, increíblemente guapo? No supondría nada más que copuchas entre las cotillas de la escuela. Empezando por Jacqueline.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él ya me estaba mirando por la ventana del copiloto, la había bajado con el automático y ahora intentaba asomar su cabeza por el hueco que había dejado el cristal al bajar. Me observo con cejas alzadas, como si estuviera esperando a que pasara lo obvio: que me subiera a su coche. Rápidamente me metí dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas con un estruendoso golpe. La bocina del Volvo volvió a sonar, más insistente que antes, pero yo no pensaba salir e irme con_ él_ a la Academia. Nunca, ¡jamás!

Y, de repente, el suave ronroneo del auto plateado se detuvo en el silencio de un miércoles por la mañana. Yo seguía en mi puerta, y roque a Kami-sama porque él se hubiera marchado, que por eso el ronroneo del Volvo no se escuchara… que…

… todas mis plegarias se destruyeron frente a mí al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, tan suaves, tan educados, tan ansiosos. Solo podía ser él. Me estremecí al sentir el movimiento de la puerta sobre mi espalda. No iba a abrir, no importaba lo que pasara.

- Maldición, Albarn, abre la puerta de una vez – urgió su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡No! – exclamé con obstinación, mandaría al diablo la apuesta ahora, de ninguna manera me rendiría a ir a la Academia en su coche, y con él - ¡No iré contigo, Evans! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Apoyé mi oreja contra la puerta, intentando escuchar algo. Pero los bufidos se confundieron con las palabras y no pude entender nada de lo que salía de sus labios. Solo mi nombre.

- Maka, _te lo ordeno,_ abre la puerta – su voz de terciopelo era ruda y autoritaria, se me tensaron los músculos de solo escucharlo - ¡Llegaremos tarde!

No me rendiria solo por eso.

- ¡Pues vete en _tu_ coche! – le grité - Yo me iré en el _mío._

Golpeo con insistencia la puerta, dejándome algo aturdida por el constante movimiento de la madera. Le abrí con la cara crispada de enojo.

- ¡Vete, Evans! ¡Déjame en paz! – le grité en la cara.

No se hizo esperar más. Me copio de la muñeca y me arrastro hasta su coche. Con enojo y todo aun era caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico con la mano que me sentara. Rolé los ojos y observé de reojo mi coche, a tan pocos metros. Si corría…

- Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí, Maka, y lo sabes.

Si, lo sabía.

Así: enojada y frustrada como estaba, me senté en el asiento de copiloto del Volvo de Soul Eater Evans. Él ya estaba ahí cuando me ubiqué a su lado, tenía las manos en el volante y estaba preparado para el contacto con la llave del coche. El motor ronroneo suavemente y, admito, me gusto aquél sonido tan delicado. Apenas nos alejamos de mi casa le pregunte lo importante:

- ¿Dónde esta Chrona? ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar tú? ¿Por qué no ella?

Ni se digno a mirarme cuando me contesto, con voz indiferente y algo fría:

- Chrona no vendrá hoy, tuvo que salir con Medusa – aun me era algo raro que llamara a su supuesta madre por su nombre, y que no le dijera "mama", por que Medusa Makenshi era la madre de Soul en muchos sentidos –. Iban a no-sé-donde y Chrona me pidió que viniera a por ti.

- No era necesario – le dije, mirando por la ventana y cruzándome de brazos.

- Qué más quisiera yo… - susurro, pero le pude escuchar perfectamente.

- Dilo a la cara, Soul – él me miro dudoso, y luego, rápidamente, su vista se fue hacia la carretera –. Solo di que no te agrado y no te dirigiré palabras en estos dos meses – expliqué.

Las manos en torno al volante se tensaron un poco, y su expresión pareció sorprendida cuando dije aquello. Pero era lo que pensaba, ¿Qué otra explicación tendría para todos los momentos que ha fingido que yo no existo?

- _Me agradas,_ Maka – dijo él con miel en la voz, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad? – aun no me convencía del todo.

- Bueno… se podría decir que si, no tengo motivos para llevarme mal contigo, solo cuando te molestas por lo que te ordeno, claro – sonrió torcidamente, y me di cuenta ya muy tarde de cuan bella se veía esa sonrisa en su rostro. Quité ese pensamiento de mi cabeza tan rápido como pude, y desvié la mirada –. Pero… - continuo, pero se callo casi al mismo tiempo que se vislumbraba la Academia a lo lejos –, olvídalo.

Estaba muy equivocado su creía que iba a olvidar lo que me iba a decir. Ya en la tarde, cuando estuviera en su casa, le preguntaría al respecto. Claro, no es que entre Soul Eater Evans y yo se desarrollara algo así como una amistad; es más la relación amo-sirviente. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Amo y sirviente._

Poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta, comenzaba a admitir la condena que me había impuesto yo misma y Soul. No me agradaba para nada eso de andar obedeciéndole como siervo ni nada por el estilo, pero ya era irracional pensar en el asunto de manera lógica. Yo era la _esclava_ de Soul Eater Evans, y lo seria por dos meses más. Algo de alivio me entro cuando me di cuenta que seria libre antes de Navidades y Año nuevo.

Soul estaciono su coche con sutileza, y faltaban ya cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Nos quedamos sentados ahí, en silencio. Para ser franca, en esos segundos no podía dejar de pensar en él: paso su mano por sus despeinados cabellos blancos, al momento que cerraba los ojos con pereza. Admito que se veía muy bien cuando hacia eso.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto caballerosamente, yo no sabia de donde sacaba las personalidades tantas que tenia.

Me limité a asentir, y así comenzamos con nuestro suplicio diario: las clases y la escuela.

* * *

No importaba si era viernes, lunes, jueves, ¡o incluso domingo! Algo me decía que los maestros se divertían sádicamente al ver los rostros de sus alumnos retorciéndose de quejas ante la mención de la palabra "tarea". Para mi, era el doble de frustrante; yo tenia que hacer _dos_ tareas. Pero claro, para Soul era gratificante. Supongo que él también disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento.

O eso pensaba hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la bella casa blanca del Dr. Makenshi, haciendo todo lo que mi amo me ordenara que hiciera: "Maka, ordena mi cuarto", "Haz mi tarea", "Mis discos Maka", "Esclava, mi cama", "Mi ropa", "Prepárame algo de comer, Maka", "Maka esto…", "Maka aquello…", "Maka, Maka, Maka…". Era hasta cierto punto desagradable al completo y poco me importaba que el viera mi cara de fastidio.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando apareció en la cocina, y con un lápiz en la mano. Tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado, se inclino para ver lo que había de tarea, tan cerca de mi que se me acelero el corazón; tuve una perfecta visión de su bello perfil, y su nariz tan simétrica y perfecta me corroía la envidia insana. Le miré perpleja, supe enseguida que mis ojos reflejaban preguntas que no diría.

- Te ayudare – sonrió con ganas.

Intenté encogerme de hombros, aparentando que no me importaba del todo, cosa que era falsa. La verdad esperaba que me tuviera de cabeza haciendo sus deberes, sola, las próximas semanas.

- Como quieras – le dije, y él rió entre dientes al escuchar como sonaba mi voz temblorosa.

Comenzamos rápido y en silencio. Estábamos _solos_ en su casa, en la cocina, sentados demasiado _cerca_. Al pensar en ello tuve una especie de hipo repentino. La situación me agradaba un poco. Él me explicaba cosas que yo no lograba entender, trigonometría no se me daba muy bien, y pareció muy desconcertado cuando se lo confesé con vergüenza.

Con toda sinceridad, no pensé que Evans fuer así…

- ¡Al fin! – exclamo con drama excesivo cuando resolvimos el ultimo ejercicio –. Pensé que nunca se acabarían.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo – le susurré.

Rió entre dientes, divertido por mi mal drama en el asunto. Tomé los cuadernos y los llevé a mi pecho, dispuesta a subir a su habitación a dejarlos.

- Cinco y media – dijo él, viendo el reloj de la cocina –, no es tan tarde.

- Se termina más rápido cuando se hace de a dos.

- Hay cosas de a dos que no terminan _tan _rápido – fue fácil darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Él sonreía inocentemente cuando me sonrojé furiosa.

- Eres un pervertido – le acusé. Él rió entre dientes –. Ya ves, no soy tan buena en todas las materias, y te aconsejo que es mejor que hagas tú tus propias tareas, no quiero estropearte tus calificaciones… ¿o si? – me llevé un dedo al mentón para hacer más real mis palabras, finalmente me encogí de hombros –. En fin, tú eres mucho más listo que yo.

- Pero vaya, gracias por el halago – sonrió de esa forma que comenzaba a gustarme más de lo debido –. Aunque prefiero verte frustrada al hacer _mi _tarea.

- Embustero.

- Como sea, gracias otra ves por el comentario.

- Bueno… por algún lado se tiene que comenzar, ¿no? – pregunté, dando unos pasos para salir de la cocina. Él se puso en frente antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme al umbral.

- Empezar… ¿qué? – inquirió con creciente diversión y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Este tipo me desesperaba un poco.

- Nada más allá de una amistad, Evans – le dije algo cortante. Él se rió con ganas, definitivamente tenia serios problemas de bipolaridad.

- Por supuesto, pero de todos modos, aprovechare esta apuesta al máximo, Albarn – luego se acerco a susurrarme al oído, suavemente –. Y comienza a pensar que debes de hacer _todo _lo que yo te diga – recalco la palabra en un tono ronco y provocador.

Me quedé helada al escuchar sus palabras. No fui capaz de seguirle con la mirada cuando cruzo a mi lado, para salir de la cocina. Mi corazón bombeaba como loco sangre a mi cuerpo, pero más a mis mejillas, que ya estaban sonrojadas por lo que había dicho. No entendía por que había un indicio de sonrisa en mis labios, ni por qué se me venían a la cabeza imágenes comprometedoras con él. Mis hormonas ya comenzaban a actuar sobre mi mente.

¿Qué es lo que quería Soul Eater Evans de mi?

* * *

_¡Bien! ¡Hasta aquí otro capitulo de este fic!_

_Y bien, ¿les gusto?, sin duda alguna este fue un poco más… "pervertido" en la ultima parte, jeje. Me encanto adaptar esa parte xD._

_Contestando unas dudas. El fic original lleva hasta la fecha 23 capítulos, la autora original no ha dicho cuantos serán en total, y si ella llegase a cambiar el rating a M, yo también lo are, ya que el fic no es mío y yo sigo las indicaciones que la autora me diga x3_

_¡Graicas por leer!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. La Bella y la Bestia

_¡Un capítulo más! Lamento, enserio, lamento tanto la tardanza u.u. No los entretengo más, ¡disfruten el cap!_

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Tres:**

_La Bella y la Bestia_

_Ya saben, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda._

_._

Septiembre 13, 2007.

**&.**

- Eres _tan _insoportable.

- Créeme, solo me aseguro de que hagas lo que te ordené.

- Seguro – qué lindo sonó el sarcasmo –. Relájate, Evans, no quemaré tu casa…

- … si yo estoy aquí para impedírtelo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dios, esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Es que tan poca confianza me tenia el idiota de Soul que ni la cena podía prepararle sin que estuviera vigilándome como una fugitiva criminal? Además de un aprovechador ahora era un acosador. ¿Qué más podía pedir para mi - sigo odiando la palabra, conste – _amo_? Y, por favor, que el sarcasmo siga fluyendo.

No quise quitar de mi vista el fuego que calentaba la olla, por que si lo hacia le gritaría sus buenas palabrotas en la cara. Tan bien que se había comportado en la tarde del miércoles ayudándome en las tareas y ahora volvía a ser el mismo arrogante que yo conocía. Aunque… bueno, no podía decir que le _conocía_, por que seria una mentira. Es verdad que en una que otra ocasión le vi en los pasillos de la escuela, pero de ahí nada más. Luego de la cena donde los Makenshi, hace un año; y después de ver que destilaba frialdad solo con sus ojos cuando me miraba, no me quedaron ganas de conocerle.

Y ahora estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Al parecer al destino le agradaba que Soul Eater Evans y yo pasáramos tiempo a solas. A mi no. Cuando llegué a casa de los Makenshi, en el Volvo de Soul, para mi desgracia, y seguidos de Chrona, Medusa nos anuncio que saldría con Chrona toda la tarde, algo se les había olvidado la ultima vez que salieron de compras. También dijo que Ragnarok estaría donde Liz, y que pasarían a buscar a Kid para acompañar a Chrona a con Medusa. Y que, para sumarlo al desastre, Stein, el padre de Soul en infinitos sentidos, llegaría tarde.

Maravilloso, maravilloso. El señor Evans podría mandarme de aquí para allá, con esto y lo otro sin que la dulce Medusa pudiera protegerme de sus abusos machistas. ¿Algo más que agregar? Si, por supuesto, hablamos de mi; Chrona no deja de insinuarme cosas con su hermano. Y no deja de chillar cuando le digo que Soul me parece atractivo _físicamente_. Pero, por favor, ¿alguna chica diría lo contrario?

Pensando en la posibilidad, giré mi cabeza para evaluar las expectativas.

Genial, todas se fueron a cero.

Soul estaba apoyado en la mesa americana del centro, de espaldas y con las manos en los costados del mueble. La luz no estaba a mi favor para nada, por que le iluminaba le rostro como si fuera un ángel – cosa que no era ni en el más mínimo sentido metafórico de la palabra –. Su piel se volvía tan blanca como la cal y hacia juego con su cabello blanco, despeinado pero lindo, que formaba enmarco sobre su sereno rostro, aunque yo solamente tenía la visión de su perfil. Pude, también, mirar sus ojos, dirigidos al techo, y ahora más claros que lo normal. Por un momento de irracionalidad y de serena paz, pensé que eran los ojos más lindos que yo había visto alguna vez.

¡Agh! Después tendré que hacerme un lavado cerebral para que nadie más se entere de que yo pensé eso.

Un sonido agudo sonó frente a mí. Y, al mismo tiempo que Soul, gire mi vista para ver la olla. Tome un paño de cocina, para no quemarme, y levanté la tapa de la cacerola, el agua ya estaba hervida, ahora tenia que agregar la pasta.

Extendí mi brazo, buscando el paquete de espagueti que había dejado a mi lado, supuestamente. Pero el mesón estaba vacío. Pero yo había sacado el paquete, ¿verdad?

- Aquí tienes – algo llego a mi mano, y yo lo tome sin mirar realmente.

Mis ojos vieron el paquete que buscaba entre mis dedos y… los de Soul. Recorrí con la vista sus brazos, comiendo sus músculos con los ojos, hasta que finalmente llegué a su rostro. Tenia una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, pero, desgraciadamente, eso no le quitaba que fuera atractiva.

- Gracias – mascullé entre dientes, cambiando de dirección la mirada y frunciendo el ceño; pude sentir perfectamente el calor en mis mejillas. Demonios, ¿es que él _tenia_ que ser así de perfecto?

- Por nada – susurro.

Sentí un ligero estremecimiento al escuchar su voz; no lograba acostumbrarme a lo musical y hermosa que era.

Bien, finalmente pude terminar la pasta que Soul me había ordenado que hiciera, le serví después de poner la mesa. Él estaba viendo la televisión en esos momentos, no eran pasado de las siete y media de la tarde. Aun podía llegar a casa antes de las diez.

Últimamente no podía prepararle la comida a Spirit, ya que tenia que estar aquí, claro, nunca se lo dije a Soul, o pensaría que es un pretexto para deshacerme de él antes de que pidiera cualquier otra cosa más. Al fin y al cabo, Spirit se rio bastante cuando le conté de mi derrota y le castigo. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que iría a la casa de los Nakatsukasa a comer, por que, matando a dos pájaros de un tiro, Sakura se las pasaba sola pues su esposo, Reito, se había ido de pesca.

Obviamente, como toda hija, me hice falsas esperanzas pensando que Spirit me ayudaría a prohibir la ejecución del castigo. Pero cuando vi que se echaba a reír… me di cuenta que quedaba casi sola. Al menos Chrona estaba dispuesta a raptarme unas cuantas veces para librarme de las garras de la bestia de su hermano.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

… Soul cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para entrar a la cocina, preparado para comenzar a comer.

Pero en vez de sentarse de inmediato, se quedo allí, en el umbral, recostado y de brazos cruzados. Y mirándome. No sé qué vio en mi que rio por lo bajo, pero yo me quedé pegada en el mismo lugar donde me encontró.

Paso a mi lado, sin que me diera cuenta, creo que yo seguía en mi propio mundo. Escuché el chirrido de la silla al ser corrida, a mis espaldas. Y también tomar el tenedor.

- ¿No vas a sentarte? – pregunto Soul. Pude imaginarme la sonrisa en sus labios cuando hablo.

Me volteé y negué levemente, despacio, sin mirarle a los ojos tampoco.

- No. Y, si no te molesta, o si no quieres nada más, me iré a casa. Permiso.

Suspiré pesadamente. Algo me decía que no me dejaría ir tan fácil. Creo que enrojecí un poco al pensar de esa manera.

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente, pintando las baldosas de pequeñas esperanzas de libertad. Aun tenia que hacer ciertos deberes que ya había hecho, pero no precisamente para mí.

- Si, me molesta.

El musical sonido de su voz logro que hasta el más mínimo de mis circuitos nerviosos se estremeciera. El corazón se me acelero, y tuve miedo de que él pudiera escucharlo.

Sobra decir que no me giré.

- No quiero cenar solo – dijo, y creo que hizo algunos esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. De verdad que este tipo me frustraba bastante.

- No tengo hambre – mentí. La verdad es que hace rato el olor de la pasta me llamaba y mi estomago contestaba; pero tampoco quería cenar con él, creo.

Y me quedé de pie, dándole la espalda. Debatiéndome entre salir corriendo o aceptar su invitación. Me volví a frustrar al ver que teníamos otra similitud: a ninguno de los dos les gustaba cenar solo. Vaya.

- Sírvete un plato, _por favor_.

Bien, ¿Dónde estaba el tono mandón que normalmente usaba conmigo? ¿No tenia yo que obedecerle cada vez que pidiera algo? ¿Me estaba _pidiendo_ que cenara con él? Peor aun, ¿Qué era esa aparte de mí que no quería rechazar su petición? ¿Dónde demonios estaba la parte coherente que me gritaba hace unos instantes que saliera corriendo? Ugh, otro error; ¿Cómo iba a irme? Era él quien me iba a dejar a casa. Bah, unos kilómetros de caminata no le hacen mal a nadie.

Y aunque aún me debatía…

… terminé tomando un plato de la losa lavada y me serví un poco – porque su petición aun tenía un tono de orden en las palabras –, lo dejé en la mesa, y me sentí bastante cohibida mientras sentía su mirada rubí sobre mi cuerpo. Busqué entre los cajones un tenedor para comer, y lo dejé junto al plato carente de pasta. Me di otro paseo por la cocina, buscando un vaso para poner algo de jugo. Cuando ya lo hube echo, me senté a su lado, sin mirarle y con ojos entrecerrados.

- Ya está, ¿feliz?

Sentí sus brazos rosar el mío cuando se encogió de hombros. Y no pude creer toda la descarga eléctrica que viajo por mi piel.

- No me quejo. Provecho.

Y resulta que la bestia tenia modales, vaya. ¿Qué nos enseñan en clase hoy, pues?

No puedo creer que pudiéramos cenar sin echar chispas por los ojos. Por otro pequeño lapsus de tiempo estuve a gusto al lado de Soul Eater Evans, muy a gusto. Y me di cuenta de que tenía una curiosidad insaciable, me pregunto muchas cosas sobre mi vida. No pensé que mundanas vivencias normales le pareciera, en cierto punto, interesantes. Conté algunas anécdotas de mi madre Kami y yo, cuando vivía en Japón con ella; y Soul se rio una que otra vez. Y su risa parecía musical y aterciopelada, al igual que su voz. Cuando la escuché no pude evitar sonreír como boba.

Sinceramente, no sabía que estaba pasándome.

- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar – dije.

- Adelante.

Me levanté despacio de la silla, iba a buscar más jugo, ya se había acabado en mi vaso, y tenía muchísima sed.

- ¿Por qué, siendo de apellido Evans – pregunté mientras me servia –, vives con los Makenshi?

Escuché carraspear su garganta, quizás mi pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

Regresé lentamente, sin quitar mi mirada de él, y, por supuesto, me devolvió la mirada. Otro segundo más de serenidad, y me derretí ante sus ojos rubí, ahora algo opacados. Me pregunté qué pasaría por su cabeza para que su rostro se descompusiera de esa forma tan leve; vi el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la expresión casi serena.

Entonces, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Y odie mi torpeza, seria para el resto de mi vida.

Me sentía una completa estúpida. Tenía la cara roja, de vergüenza, de ira conmigo misma, pero… ¡Maldición, era su culpa! ¡Nadie le mando a mirarme de esa forma! ¡Nadie me dijo que podía tropezar con las patas de la silla! ¡Demonios! ¡Nadie me dijo que podía derramar el jugo sobre la camisa de Soul!

Aja, eso paso, y… ¡maldición!

- Mierda – musitó cuando paso su mano por la zona mojada.

- ¡Perdóname! Por favor, por favor. Demonios, ¡que tonta! – ahora es que me doy cuenta de que los paños de cocina no quitan la humedad de las camisas Calvin Klein.

No me dijo nada, ni me miro, y agradecí eso. Era mejor a que me ignorara a que me mirara con la furia que temía que explotaría en cualquier segundo.

- Déjalo – susurró, de pronto serio.

Alejé el paño casi de inmediato, al escuchar su tono, era vagamente melancólico.

Como si fuera una hermana más de la familia, como si tuviéramos la suficiente confianza, como si me conociera de toda la vida…; se quitó la camisa frente a mis ojos, y pude ver sin objeciones lo perfecta y masculina que era su figura. La piel pálida de su fornido pecho, sus brazos musculosos sin excesos, su estomago bien marcado…

Y entonces todo se vino a negro.

* * *

Septiembre 14, 2007.

**&.**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la claridad de la mañana araño mis ojos. Levanté el brazo y me tape la cara con la sombra que este creaba. Giré lentamente, y me di cuenta de que me hallaba sobre algo bastante cómodo, familiar y calentito: mi cama.

¿Mi… cama?

Bien, bien, bien. Creo que estaba algo confundida; y para añadir más leña al fuego, no podía recordar mucho. Sólo la escultural figura de Soul y…

- ¿Maka, estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

¿Spirit?

Era obvio y definitivo que me hallaba en mi casa. Pero, ¿Cómo…?

- Pasa, papá.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a Spirit. Tenía él ya puesto su traje de policía, solo le faltaba que se colgara el cinturón con la pistola. Sus ojos brillaban con algo de vergüenza, y no sabía por qué.

Una parte de mi creyó que sería por lo que supuestamente había pasado, de cómo había llegado aquí. Tendría que averiguarlo, o Spirit me lo diría solo.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes, Maka? – pregunto cuándo se hubo sentado en el extremo de mi cama.

- Bien – respondí simplemente –. ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las seis treinta, aun puedes quedarte acostada un rato mas. Ayer te diste un buen porrazo en la casa de los Makenshi.

¿Un porrazo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirí, dudosa.

- Bueno… - intentó hacer memoria –. Ayer llegó Chrona Makenshi a dejarte, te habías desmayado por no-sé-que-motivo y tuvieron que traerte. A lo único que atiné fue a recostarte en tu cama. Ahí te pasaste toda la noche, debías de estar agotada.

Entonces se pintó un recuerdo en mi mente; y, para mi desgracia, el recuerdo no era para nada desagradable, y creo que hasta se me aceleró el corazón de recordarlo.

Soul.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Había olvidado respirar. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, ¡claro! Sólo a mí tenía que pasarme. ¿Qué pensará él de mí ahora? Demonios, algo me dice que se burlará de mí por lo que queda de mi condena, y… ¡haría de mi metafórica multa de grilletes un infierno sin camisas Calvin Klein!

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas al recordarle una vez más.

- ¿Maka, hija, estás bien? – preguntó Spirit.

Era fácil darse cuenta de que me hallaba un poco perdida en mi burbuja personal.

- Sí, sí… eh, me vestiré para ir a la escuela. Tú vete al trabajo nada más.

- ¿No quieres quedarte en casa?

Le miré con ojos entrecerrados, ¿desde cuando Spirit tan sobre protector?

- Depende, _sheriff_ – le sonreí –. ¿Le has dicho a mi madre?

- No – rió –. Pero te he descuidado mucho, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te "castigue" para que no puedas cumplirle el trato al chico Evans?

Dudé unos segundos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Tentador, pero no, gracias. Ahora… si no te molesta…

- Sí, sí, ¡adiós!

Se fue dejando la puerta entreabierta. Me reí tontamente, y sola. Cosas como desmayarme al ver el torso desnudo de un chico sólo podían pasarme a mí.

"_Bueno, Soul Eater Evans no es cualquier chico."_

¿Dónde está el lavado de cerebro cuando se le necesita?

Me duché rápidamente, me vestí con lo primero que hallé, preocupándome, por supuesto, que sentara bien, y después me dirigí a la Academia en mi Chevy, lo tenía un poco abandonado. Admito que el estruendoso sonido del motor me asustó un poco; me había acostumbrado al suave ronroneo del Porshe de Chrona, o del Volvo de Soul, vaya, se sentía diferente viajar así.

Llegué unos veinte minutos antes de que sonara la campana para ingresar a clases. Así que me estacioné cerca de la salida, esquivando el centro del estacionamiento.

Me sobresalté notoriamente cuando escuché golpes en el vidrio a mi lado. Era increíble, apenas había aparcado Chrona justo al lado de mi coche, parecía ansiosa por algo, y preocupada a la vez. Su lindo rostro de duendecillo era una mueca algo extraña. No paraba de golpear la ventana con su _pequeña_ manita, a pesar de que ya le había prestado atención. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y me sacó a volandas de mi asiento – me sorprendió la fuerza que la duendecillo tenía a pesar de su estatura y complexión delgada.

- ¿Qué pasa Chrona? – pregunté.

- Nada bueno – dijo y tomó mi muñeca, arrastrándome.

No pude hacerle fuerza en contra, porque me picaba la curiosidad. Nos dirigimos a zancadas hacia el centro del estacionamiento, la misma parte que yo había esquivado y a la que no le había prestado atención. Allí, entre varios coches que comprobaban la existencia de los dinosaurios, se hallaba una gran cantidad de gente, todos gritando, hablando y formando un caos en mi oído.

Chrona no se detuvo cuando le volvía preguntar qué sucedía y qué era toda esa multitud a mitad del estacionamiento de la Academia. No tenía mucha cabeza para que se me viniera nada a la mente…

… hasta que escuché _su_ nombre ser nombrado entre tanto griterío.

"¡Vamos, Soul, enséñale!"

Se me aceleró el corazón la sola mención de su nombre, y a mi mente vinieron imágenes que me había prometido no volver a evocar. Kami-sama, una sensación extraña corrió por mi estómago… como si tuviera mariposas en él, o nauseas.

Entonces se escuchó una removida de las piedras en el suelo, y muchas exclamaciones diferentes, algunas en contra, otras alegres, "¡Uh!" "¡Párate, Soul!". ¿Qué, le habían derribado? ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

- ¡A prisa Maka! – me urgió Chrona, y todo se volvió muy claro entonces.

Nos movimos entre la masa de gente que estaba agitada y se movía como niños de primaria. La mayoría eran hombres y muy a gusto con el enfrentamiento que se desarrollaba en el centro de la multitud.

Y ahí estaba él, por supuesto, el centro de la atención, y de muchas miradas también. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, revuelto entre las piedras con polvo sobre la ropa, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, y su rostro pálido yacía medio gris por la suciedad que le había levantado su caída, la comisura izquierda de su labio sangraba. Casi por instinto me adelanté un paso para ayudarle, pero alguien me tomó del brazo. Me giré, y vi a Death the Kid Thompson, el novio de Chrona.

- No, Maka, tú no…

- ¡Cuidado, Ox!

Otro estrello sobre el suelo, y otro revuelto de piedras, pero ya no era el cuerpo de Soul el que estaba en el suelo. Yo conocía al chico, Ox, era del grupo de basket que arrolló al mío, junto con el hermano mayor de Soul, Ragnarok, quien por cierto no tenía nada que hacer allí, supuestamente tendría que estar en la universidad, ¡eso era trampa ahora que me doy cuenta! Después hablaría con Soul, ahora…

- ¡Soul…!

- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – era la clara voz del director.

- Mierda – dijo Soul, pero fijó su vista en Ox una vez más, y se lanzó sobre él. El chico no tardó en contestar, y ya se encontraban una vez más revolcándose entre el suelo y la tierra.

Entre puñetazos y patadas, iban y venían. Soul de verdad parecía una bestia peleando junto a otra, Ox no se quedaba atrás. Y otra vez empezaron los gritos inmaduros de los presentes. Alentando a su oponente favorito. Yo, por mi parte, estaba al borde de los nervios, no podía soportarlo.

- ¡Soul, detente! – grité histérica, Chrona me abrazó ligeramente.

- ¡Señor Makenshi, señor Ford!

No dejaron de pelear incluso cuando escucharon sus nombres. El gentío de espectadores de a poco se comenzaba a dispersar, yo me quedé ahí, quieta, con Chrona y Kid a mis espaldas. Viendo igual de preocupados la escena que se presentaba ante nosotros.

El pobre señor Shinigami tuvo que separarlos él mismo. Soul y Ox se veían con odio, algo me decía que había algo detrás de cada mirada.

- ¡A mi oficina, ahora! – los sacudió por las camisas, y se alejó con paso autoritario, seguro que esperaba que le siguieran de inmediato –. Los demás, a clase, ¡ahora!

Mientras el público se iba intimidado a clase, yo seguía de pie, ahí. Y sólo mirándolo a él. Mis pies tomaron vida propia al momento de acercarme a su lado, con mi mano lo tomé del hombro, pero me repelió casi al instante.

- Soul…

- ¡Aléjate, Albarn! – me gritó, como si fuese su peor enemiga.

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió en ese mismo instante, y no fue nada agradable. Fruncí el ceño, enojaba por su inmadurez.

- Estás sangrando – le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por su mejilla, la cual tenía una cortadura, también por la comisura de su labio. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

- ¡Te dije que…! – entonces me miró a los ojos y pareciera que se le hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decirme –. ¡Tú…! ¡Solo…! Déjame solo… – su voz se apagó en el último instante, y fue como si me sintiera débil y vulnerable. Apartó su mirada de mí, y me dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar.

No pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieta, observándole; con una sensación extraña en el estómago al ver su espalda. Sólo pude ver como se adentraba a la escuela.

* * *

_Ok, merezco que me odien y que me hagan todo lo que ustedes quieran. Casi tres meses (si no son más) en actualizar esta adaptación, pero la maldita escuela, los demás fic's y alguno que otro problema familiar no me dejaba, ¡lo siento! También perdonen por la mala presentación del capítulo, al parecer FF me odia y no quiere dejarlo como yo le pido T-T_

_Si en este momento estoy actualizando, es porque estoy en cama, totalmente agonizando por mi estúpida gripe y por el dolor de estómago (juju, no fui a la escuela xD), pero dudo mucho poder traerles la conti de otro fic, tengo que seguir estudiando (aunque claro, veré cuando me puedo dar otra escapadita e intentar subir la conti de algún fic xD). En fin, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

_

* * *

_

_¿Review?_


End file.
